Where Will I Go Now
by Sparky The Mutt
Summary: I suck at summaries...but any ways Kagome has fallen for Sango but Sango is under a spell of a fox demon Kira...can Kagome break the spell...maybe if you read you'll find out. Rated M for certain reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Will I Go Now?, Chapter One**

**By: Sakishima **

**Authors Note: Ish meh first InuYasha fan fiction so be nice and I hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of InuYasha,sucks right? I only own Kira Yakami, Tsuki, and Raku an Yuki.**

**Just a Warning,Shoujou Ai=GirlXGirl**

**Pairings:Sango/Kira,Sango/Kagome**

**Flames will be used to cook dinner.**

**Chapter 1, Mine Forever**

It was fairly early in the morning and Kagome was sitting at her table in the kitchen alone recalling all she did while in the feudal era with her friends. She yawned after getting such a peaceful rest in her own era after being with the group for such a long time.

She remembered fighting the demon rampage on Kaede's village and all of her friends injuries:Shippo had a scar on his right arm, Miroku had a broken arm and his face was bruised up pretty badly, InuYasha had a concussion but was healing rapidly, and Sango she-,Kagome stopped on that name and froze blushing madly.

She had looked up to Sango as a sister, then best friend, and now she was thinking more than that. "Sango…I love you I can't tell you…not yet…",Kagome sighed to her self as her mother walked in smiling like she was on steroids." Hello Kagome dear…I'd like to talk with you for just a minute. Is that okay?", Her mom just looked as plastic as a toy. She was holding a white piece of paper that Kagome recognized vaguely. _Why is she so fake looking all of a sudden? _She walked over and sat beside Kagome, snapping her out of her mental musings. "Yeah mom…its fine.", Her mom just nodded slowly and unfolded the paper and looked at it apparently in thought. Kagome mentally cursed her self for leaving her things around the house, out of her room.

"You know what, its not really a good place to discuss this.", Her mom got up and ushered for Kagome to follow. The walk to the door was short and silent, with Kagome still swearing at her self in thought. _What the fuck is wrong with you Kagome your so stupid,damnit! _She saw that her mom had opened the door, standing in front of it she smiled her plastic smile again, and slapped Kagome hard across the cheek., "Kagome this paper makes no sense, about you being gay!, How in the hell what is wrong with you!"

Okay, Kagome was tired, and her cheek was sore., "Stay out of my house until you get rid of this 'Sango' girl and start dating some one like Hojo!" ,Her mom slammed the door so hard it hurt Kagome's ears, giving her a miniature head ache. She was just taking in all that happened when the realization hit her. _I just got slapped by my mom, put out of my house, and was just forced to 'come out of the closet'…_Kagome felt her self crying as she walked towards the Bone Eaters Well.

After walking into the well chamber she wiped her tears away and mentally made herself straighten up her face. Covering her tear streaked and sore cheek, she reluctantly jumped into the well. Upon her arrival she was greeted by a grinning Shippo, a curious Miroku, an annoyed InuYasha, and a worried Sango. They all stood there in a companionable silence, but Sango was the first to greet the melancholy Kagome. "Hello Kagome-chan I take it you had a nice time in your era?", Sango smiled a dazzling smile that Kagome knew so well, and had infact been able to hide her blush well enough that the group hadn't noticed . "Um…yeah I did…thanks for asking Sango--", Kagome was cut off by a tired looking InuYasha. "What took you so freakin long Kagome!?", She then looked at him, tears brimming her eyes.,"InuYasha….**OSUWARI**!!!!", Kagome screamed at him causing him to crash to the ground, while she ran off with tears running down her eyes. "Kirara lets go!", Sango screeched and Kirara transformed running off after while Sango hopped on her, speeding off toward the anger stricken Kagome.

"Kirara…slow down there she is…", Sango hopped off of Kirara and ran toward Kagome. "Kagome stop its me Sango!" ,She grabbed her in a tight hug, that had Kagome blushing madly. "S…Sango…why'd you follow me….?",Kagome looked up into what she thought were the most beautiful eyes in the world."Because I care about you." ,was Sango's answer. Kagome smiled warmly as it started to rain softly. "Thank you so much Sango…",Kagome started crying and buried her face in Sango's chest, Sango just smiled again as she stroked Kagome's hair softly. "Its okay Kagome-chan…its okay…"Sango repeated over and over softly to the younger thought of how warm Sango's touch was and began to murmur something very unintelligible, that had Sango looking at her with a puzzled expression. "Um…Sango….if I told you that a friend loved someone else but couldn't gather enough courage to say anything to that person what would you do in that situation…?", Kagome looked into her soft brown eyes as she talked, while Sango just listened patiently. After Kagome stopped talking and waited, Sango then furrowed

her brows in thought as it stopped raining after a couple minutes of arranging her thoughts, Sango spoke softly to the young miko, "Kagome tell that friend to be brave and to not be afraid of anything, they wont regret the choice they made, okay Kagome-chan?" after she spoke those few powerful words, she had Kagome grinning like the sun itself. "Thank you once again…Sango.", she said it once more and stood up abruptly. "Kagome?", Sango spoke softly, looking at Kagome slightly. "Yes Sango?", the young miko turned around and looked in her Oneesama's direction."Im..in love as well…her name is Kira…", just as she said those words the woman she was talking about came in to view, as beautiful as ever. She had long and dark hair, skin as fair as ever, golden eyes, fox ears, and a tail. The woman spoke with an angel's voice "It's always nice to meet one of Sango's comrades", she said and draped herself on Sango's arm.

"Y-You too……", Kagome said in a shaky and secure voice, that had Sango looking troubled. "Kagome-chan…are you okay?", that's when the younger girl looked in her direction with tears threatening to spill over from her eyes , she spoke in as little over a whisper "Yes…just very…never mind it Sango. It was nice meeting you as well Kira-chan." after those words Kagome found herself running away with all her strength and crying. "Kagome come ba-", she was cut off by a very jealous Kira. "No baby don't worry about that retched girl.", her voice turned cold and inconsiderate. "But ba-", she got cut off as she looked down at her. "I'm the only one you love.", Sango's eyes then glazed over as she regarded the demon lovingly after she was entrapped in a love spell. "Lets go home my love, your right it's not worth it all." ,the fox demon then looked around evilly as she walked Sango back to her castle, Kirara, under her spell as well, went along with Sango on Kira's shoulder purring approvingly.

**Back at Kaede's Village…**

InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo were all watching Kagome sleep, because she had a cold and came back and collapsed, Miroku was the first to break the silence, "Hey where's Sango, didn't she go after Kagome?", he looked at InuYasha and Shippo curiously. InuYasha was the first to speak up.

"Now that you mention it she ran off after her when she yelled at me.", he looked slightly puzzled. _Kagome you must have been tired…I'm so sorry…_Shippo snapped him out of his mental raid, "Sango can handle herself…she'll come back.", InuYasha and Miroku nodded solemnly.

Well there's the first chapter of the rest of my story. I hope you enjoyed it and just know there's more to come, comment plz be nice and rate 'n' review^^

Remember: Flaming will used to cook the soup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Will I Go Now….**

**Back Again! Yay for me, I hope you like this Chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. infact the only people I own are Kira, Tsuki and Raku and Yuki**

**By: Sakishima**

**Chapter 2, Possession **

**With Kira and Sango …**

Kira was in her quarters while Sango was off at the estate's hotsprings,"Heh heh…I have that little demon slayer under my spell…she'll be mine forever!", Kira erupted in laugher while her two siblings watched her disapprovingly. "Tsuki and Raku go and fetch Sango for me. I want to have fun with my new love toy.", Kira waved the two off as to shoo them. "Yeah we'll go for you Kira.", Rouen was the first to speak up, Tsuki soon after, "Yeah Kira.." and with that they left. "I'm the most powerful fox demon in the world!".Kira looked out the castle's window and waited impatiently.(on to Sango and the hot springs.)Tsuki ran ahead to check on Sango, her being a teenage female fox demon, and Rouen being a teenage male fox demon it only made sense for Tsuki to go first.

"Sango, here's a fresh yukata for you!" ,Tsuki held out a silken yukata, freshly made from behind the boulder. Sango smiled a mechanic smile and nodded, "Okay I got it I'll be out guys." ,Tsuki nodded also, "Okay Sango hurry Kira-chan is waiting for you." Sango stood up abruptly, with a happy expression on her features. She then got dressed in the silky smooth robe and walked out to Rouen and Tsuki. Rouen looking irritated slightly, and spoke to her with his usually cold and distant voice, "Humans are so slow at dressing…it's annoying.", Sango just ignored him with out a legitimate thought, as if her brain had turned to mush by the love spell. When they finally arrived at Kira's private quarters, that's when Sango had a discreet look of

pain on her features, after Rouen pushed Sango in and dragged Tsuki out of the room and down the hall. Just then Kira jumped into Sango's arms happily and exclaimed, "Sango-teme you're here!", and with that she kissed Sango happily, in which Sango wrapped her arms around Kira's waist with glee. "I would never abandon you of all others Kira, unlike those wretched beings Kagome.." Sango's voice trailed off and her heart was aching then she hastily finished the sentence- "InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku…"Sango then sighed sadly as she started to remember who they all were. Kira, seeing this looked at Sango and smiling convincingly. "What's wrong Sango-teme?", Kira looked sad and unwanted. Sango then looked down at her and shook her head sullenly, "I'm sorry but I have to get out of here and go back to my friends and my…girl.", Sango then broke out of Kira's hold on her completely and walked away from her. Kira then got angry and grabbed Sango and looked deep into her eyes and her tail wrapped her tail around Sango's waist and she smiled evilly. "You will not go back to them…I love you…and you _**will**_ love me.", just at that precise moment, Sango's eyes turned a completely different color, her irises turned red, as she was completely put under the love spell. Kira and Sango then shut the door as you heard Kira moaning loudly and Sango purring like a kitten as they enveloped each other in erotic activity. Kirara was off playing with her new owner, and friend Tsuki. "Your so cute Kirara its unbelievable!"

, Tsuki then rubbed Kirara's stomach as she batted at Tsuki's other hand playfully. Rouen was off moping about his girlfriend that he wasn't able to see for a year, it was his last few days. "I'm going to be happier with you around me Yuki…"

**At Kaede's hut…**

"I still say we should look for her Miroku!", InuYasha erupted in anger yelling at Miroku and moving his hands wildly at the monk, Miroku however had a very laid back and nonchalant look on his features. "InuYasha, as her comrades we need to give her space and time she's only been gone for a few days at the most do you hear me?", Miroku smiled at her fond memory. "But Miroku…this is so annoying without her hitting you everyday." InuYasha looked at Miroku with a bored expression.

**The End Of Chapter 2**

**So short...I'm so sorry...:( Just got my heart broken so I'm so hazy...I promise you will get it all next time I update DX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where Will I Go Now….**

**Back Again! Yay for me, I hope you like this Chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. infact the only people I own are Kira, Tsuki and Raku and Yuki**

**By: Sakishima**

**Chapter 3, Grievance**

**With Sango and Kira…**

Kira was laying nestled with Sango while their naked bodies were under the grand sheets of Kira's large bed. "Sango…I've…never…felt this…before you came along…Sango…you…were…amazing…"Kira was panting in between lust filled breaths. Sango on the other hand was completely drained of all her energy but still able to talk due to the spell, "Kira…you were…amazing as well…baby girl….", Sango, passed out and fell asleep holding Kira tight in her arms. "She's even sexier when she sleeps holding me…",Kira showed a not so evil blush on her cheeks fluently speaking under a raspy breath. "I want to make her mine forever…so in order to do that the blood in her has to be fox….and since I can get pregnant from male and females…this is going to work out for me…I may be pregnant by her…I hope so…I can turn her into a fox yōukai…" She then shook the tired Sango awake gently. "Hrmp…what is it Kira-chan I'm…tired…" Sango turned her head over on a pillow. "Sango…it's important…"Kira started going into heat and she turned Sango's head back toward her in a painful way. Sango's eyes widened while she was looking into golden eyes full of lust for the young demon slayer. "What is it…what's wrong with you Kira…?"Sango looked down tiredly at the fox yōukai." Kira's feelings looked apparently hurt by the exterminator's words. "Sango I'm fucking going into heat didn't you know…it's the new moon

tonight!" Kira then bit into Sango's neck and looked at her, putting her under a paralysis spell causing Sango to sprout fox ears and a tail with a black tip as her ears had a black tip as well, meaning she was undergoing the transformation into a demon fox. Sango started screaming in pain as the venom was injected into her defensive blood stream.

"Kira what the hell is wrong with you!", Sango started thrashing and stopped as she was a completely turned fox demon, she just looked blankly up into the ceiling. She got an evil look in her eyes and raped Kira brutally. "No more fucking spells, you've already turned me into a beast Kira!" Little did she know that Kira wanted that to happen, she then got pregnant when Sango was raping her. Kira looked at her, crimson blood flowing from her body. But there was a smile clear on Kira's features as she shared the news. "Sango your mine now, you got me pregnant so it's not fair for you to abandon me!" Sango just froze and stared at her blankly, only blinking a few times.

"Kira don't lie to me I can't get you pregnant!" Sango, full of nerves just exclaimed at the fox. Kira started laughing at the newly turned fox demon. "I'm not a regular fox demon. I have special abilities that allow me to get pregnant from both male and females…" Kira smiled evilly showing her true colors. Kira looked at Sango with her hypnotic eyes, putting her under the most powerful of her love spells. "I can't wait my dear wife it's going to be glorious!", Sango went and hugged her new wife forgetting all about her life only thinking about Kira's.

**Tsuki and Kirara… **

Kirara was nestled up sleep with Tsuki as they both were tired, but Kirara's eyes snapped open nonetheless sensing her owner's change in her human aura to a demonic one. Kirara started roaring to wake Tsuki, whilst the latter got up tiredly. "What's wrong Kirara…oh…it's Sango…she's changed…" Tsuki got up and hopped on Kirara and yawned. "C'mon Kirara let's go to them this has something to do with Kira's heat time!" Kirara ran off towards the room with the utmost speed.

**With Rouen…**

Rouen was smiling for some reason as he went to the castle's entrance and saw a golden flash of a fox woman coming out of the shadows. "Is that you Yuki?" He grinned nervously, having not seen her in a long and horrible year. "R..Rouen…?" She kept walking out of the shadows and right up to him, knowing little that her big sister was now a new fox yōukai. "It…it is you Rouen!", She jumped into his arms and smiled sweetly.

"Who else were you expecting Yuki?" Rouen asked her teasingly, loving that she was back in his arms. "Nobody my love just your strong and passionate body." She was serious at that moment, but went back to kissing him. "Who has Kira-chan possessed now Rouen?" Yuki wasn't so fond of Kira using fox magic on the people she supposedly loved. Rouen looked at her quizzically but answered nonetheless, "A woman named Sango who was a demonslayer but now-"- he was cut off by Yuki who had pain in her eyes looked down at the barren ground. "No…no…no…not Sango…not my big sister…no!", Yuki jumped out of Rouen's arms as her eyes grew red. "Yuki just calm-", he was cut off by claws scraping across his cheek. Yuki looked at him bursting with anger for her sister's life. "Where the hell are they in this damned castle Rouen!" He looked at her and got up while his cheek still bled heavily. "Your too late Kira has gotten pregnant by her and she's a fox demon so just calm down!" Yuki, who had tears running down her face from the news, "She took her away from Kagome-sensei for this! Now Kagome'll never forgive my sister for it!" Yuki ran toward the room quickly with tears still streaming down her face, she was lucky she knew her way around the castle, also knowing where Kira's wing was. She broke open the door as she looked Sango over, up and down. "Sango wake up this isn't you she's using hypnosis to make you love her!" Kira was furious and ran toward Yuki with her claws sharp and ready to kill. "Kira…I thought you'd grown but I guess you haven't!" Kira lunged at Yuki; and Yuki grabbed Kira's arm and twisted it back. "While you were off seducing others I was busy off training with my sensei to fight and use the elements as a weapon!", Yuki pounced on her and kissed her on the lips, the surprised Kira lay there shocked as if she was shot by an arrow. "Wha…what was that…you kissed me….", Kira stilled, was laying there, unable to move from the surprise. Yuki walked up to Sango and slapped her with a strong but feminine hand. "You…wretched girl…why did you hit me?", Sango was holding a sore cheek, then was piercingly slapped on the other, then punched in her right eye, hard enough to wake her up and have a black eye. "Sango don't let me ever hear you call your younger sister a wretch again!" Yuki erupted and grabbed Sango by the collar of the yukata. "Do you remember me big sister…tell me you do!" Sango got up and hugged her with slack in her strength. "Oh my dear Yuki, ofcourse I remember you!", but Yuki had some pain in her eyes enough to make anyone cry. "Why…why did you do it…abandon Kagome and the others…?", Sango took all of this in and a tear rolled down her left eye, her other was bruising up badly from her younger sister's punch. "I would never abandon them…and they all know this!" Yuki shook her head no…and walked away to the other side of the room. "Your just as clueless as you were 3 months ago…it's really a shame…" Sango took heed to this and looked at her sadly. "That's what Kagome thinks you did baka neko, she was in love with you but your dumb ass was too stupid to see it!" Kira got up and clawed Yuki's back with a poison claw causing Yuki to fall to the ground in pain. "SANGO DON'T LISTEN TO HER SHE'S LYING TO YOU!" Kira exclaimed and kissed Sango lovingly and put her under the forbidden fox magic of bonding. "Rouen get her out of here now!", Kirara and Tsuki came running in with anger in both their eyes. "Kira this is enough you're out of hand!" Kirara roared her anger out at the demon fox. Sango was high on the spell not recognizing Kirara or Yuki. "Get out I need time with Kira this can wait!" While Sango was telling the two instructions, Kira sped up the pregnancy and began to go into labor. "Sango it's time for the kits to come help me!" Sango looked back at Kira and went to her side to help her. Sango then smiled proudly. After Kirara and Tsuki took Yuki to go get healed, Sango and Kira were alone while Kira pushed out the second kit. The 'proud' parents looked at the kits then at each other and smiled.

**With Kirara and Tsuki and Yuki…**

"Yuki please wake up…I know it hurts but…please…" Tsuki was trying to nudge Yuki awake and Kirara was licking the poisoned wound. "T…Tsuki…is that you…and…Kirara…?" Tsuki was overjoyed at this and smiled helping her to sit up then hugged her tightly. "I'm so…sorry for what my sister did to you. There's good news, and there's bad news. Which do you want..?" Tsuki looked down at her waiting for and answer. Yuki just smiled and touched her bandages blushing madly. "Give me…the…bad news first." Pain shot through her body but she chose what could potentially hurt her. Tsuki took a deep breath and just sighed wearily. "Okay, so Sango and Kira are almost fully bonded but it will take awhile… the good news is…that Sango keeps breaking her spells and she said that if Kagome could just wait on her…everything would be fine again…" Yuki was crying by the time she got done and sighed sadly while she healed herself, she let a sob out of her throat and latched on to Tsuki. "I'm so… stupid…" Tsuki smiled in spite of herself in the situation they were in. "It'll be alright…"

**End Of Chapter 3**

I hope you like it I worked really hard on this almost a solid month so please accept it if not like it and I want reviews too you guys even though I don't have any recommendations right now. I'm also working on more so write me a review and tell me the anime you would like done^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of his associates i.e., Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own Kira, Raku, Tsuki, and Yuki.**

**Chapter 4, They're Coming For Me.**

Sango P.O.V.

I woke up and looked around me, I saw the thing that I wish I hadn't. Two fox hanyou in between me and Kira. "What the hell is this…" I mumbled softly and sighed. Then it got weirder, because I felt something bushy move under me, it was a tail. And it was mine. "Dammit!" I cursed myself quietly and scratched my head. Where my dark brown hair should have been, I felt fox ears then I felt sharp fangs inside of my mouth. "Grrr…" I sounded like something that had been raised to kill. I thought it was a dream and sat up, giving my tail a pinch and a sharp intake of breath indicated it wasn't.

I got up and padded away from the small family that was occupying the spaces next to me in bed and turned to leave silently. My head was spinning because I was trying to get used to the changes in my body, I couldn't believe this crap. I had to get out of there and find my way back to the others, one was or another but I had no idea where I was and probably would need the help of my partner. I cussed yet again when I saw the large expanse of area before then I heard a creak to the west of me, I took off toward it and realized how fast I was going and had to slow down. My golden eyes shifted around until I saw the familiar body of my kitten laying there with some fox-girl. Kirara snapped to attention and looked at me, jumping into my arms happily as she purred and mewed happily, I patted her of course.

"My dear Kirara, I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this…" I mutter weakly as I let a few tears fall then rubbed her as she sat on my shoulder, her rightful place as usual. The other girl started to stir awake, then she sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly, she smiled at me then stood in front of me.

"San-Go Sa-Ma." She said sneakily and squeezed my tail, I jumped and glared at her tiredly, not really needing the playfulness then, I almost hit her but remembered the problem.

"Tell me, how do I get away from here?" Asking nervously, as my tail brushed my legs as it swayed side to side, she looked up at me curiously and wondered what I meant, I gave her an exasperated sighed and rubbed my head a little, my ears twitching in the process. "Tell me."

"Well, since you're a fox-demon now, you can jump over stuff and run faster than a normal human, so use what you have sometimes, baka.. I'll show you but you have to come with me without words nor objections. It won't end well for you if not." She giggled and started walking past me triumphantly, her eyes shining with humor and I prayed to the deep recesses of my soul she wasn't taking me back to that wretched woman.

**At Kaede's village.**

InuYasha was out sleeping in a nearby tree and started awake, almost making him fall out of the tree. "Bah…" He jumped out of the tree and onto the ground, he walked into the hut then looked at Kagome, who was still sulking. InuYasha saw this in her features and looked down at her. "What's matter with you Kagome?" She looked up at him and sighed. "Nothing, but do me a favor and get Miroku then go and find Sango."

InuYasha smiled and looked at her. "Finally someone understands what I'm talkin about!" He exclaimed and smirked into space.

He had to get Miroku from his walk in the forest just outside of the village. He could smell Miroku's scent nearby, so he rushed toward the forest. "Hey Miroku! Where are ya!" He got an answer and looked at Miroku sitting on a rock in front of a stream smiling. "Yes InuYasha I'm right here. Did you need something?"

InuYasha put on his brave and cocky look in front of Miroku. "C'mon we're gonna go find Sango, get up." Miroku nodded and smiled. "I was thinking the same thing about going." Miroku stood up an dusted off his kimono and started walking with his very temperamental companion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of his associates i.e., Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own Kira, Raku, Tsuki, and Yuki.**

**Chapter 5, I'm going home.**

**With Sango**

She had been following beside the other fox girl with a nervous frown, her brow furrowing in thought as she looked down at her clawed hands. Her eyes closed as she breathed out calmly, wishing it was all a dream, but she knew it wasn't so she had to figure something out. Kirara hadn't made a sound since they had began walking, she was too busy looking out for the person who destroyed her owner's humanity.

Sango sniffed the air, and she froze on the spot, growling a little as she looked around, smelling the wretch who put her in such a position. Her golden eyes turned red as she growled, her fangs sticking out of her mouth, she was genuinely pissed about her situation. Kira came into view with her claws and fangs already extended, she looked like the bitch she truly was.

"Where the hell do you think your going, Sango?" She growled out angrily a she looked over at her little sister with a glare, which in turn got a small grunt from Tsuki as she looked at her elder sister with a look of hate evident on all of her features. "Go to hell, Kira. You've ruined my life, and took everything and everyone I valued in less than a week. I'll kill you."

Yuki limped out with bandages on her torso and arms because of the poison that Kira infected her with. She glared at her and stood beside her sister with a small snarl, her own body shaking with anger, she hated that her only family got turned into what she was. Kira lunged at Tsuki, who promptly dodged, replaced by Sango who landed a solid blow to Kira's stomach, then jumped back a little clumsily. Kirara hissed then transformed, roaring a little she looked on just in case her mistress needed help. Tsuki and Yuki stayed back as they watched silently.

"You think your strong.." Kira stood and smirked, wiping the blood off of her lip as she looked up at Sango with a smirk, her eyes gleaming slightly. She ran and jumped in the air, landing beside Sango as she clawed her stomach quickly, then kicked her in it with brutal force. She fell down and coughed up blood angrily, standing back up she ran at her, using her Tajiya experiences against her opponent, she punched Kira in the cheek then kicked her against the wall as she heard a sickening yet satisfying crunch in the process.

"I know I'm strong, Kira." Sango smirked while blood seeped out of her glossy lips, she then ran at Kira with her utmost speed, slicing her with the blade that popped out of her arm, she always keep one no matter what she wore. She kept missing and she got a hard punch through the chest, she jumped as she gasped for air, her body weakening slightly but she was determined not to give up on returning to her rightful place with her friends. Tsuki was about to intervene but Yuki stopped her with a hand on the shoulder, firm yet gentle. "Let my sister do this on her own, this is her battle." She ordered calmly as Tsuki crossed her arms silently, watching intently, her eyes focused and serious, something she never was.

Kira was getting slower as time went by, this didn't go unnoticed by Sango, who was well conditioned from her years of being a Youkai Exterminator. She landed a blow to Kira's stomach then her face as she growled angrily, her fangs sticking out further, then she kicked her into a wall behind her, making it cave slightly. Kira got back up and walked toward Sango with a limp, holding her side as she looked at her evilly. "You just made the biggest mistake ever, Demon Slayer!"

Kira bellowed a she made her claws glow a green color, she rushed at Sango, saying an incantation before slicing her chest open, making a green glow come to it, followed by a grunt of pain as Sango jabbed her katana into Kira's stomach, then twisted it quickly, going upward. She coughed up blood as she took the sword out, Kira dissolved into ashes and growled as such. Sango fell over and coughed up more blood, her eyes closing as Kirara ran to her, catching her before she fell.

"Get me to Kagome…please.." She pleaded as she got on Kirara's back, then promptly passed out, her blood seeping into her kitten's fur as she bled. Tsuki and Yuki were running behind quickly as Kirara ran, keeping up with her and when she started flying, they ran even faster. Sango's tail went limp as did her ears, she was truly worn out from what she had just got done doing. While she lay down on Kirara's back, she started running again, they ran right past InuYasha and Miroku on their way. Miroku turned and started running after them, so did his dog eared partner, but they didn't catch up until Kirara had gotten back then walked into the hut, to a very shocked Kagome.

"S…Sango!" She yelled out, tears bursting from her eyes as she saw how badly Sango was injured, she sniffled and took her down gently, Kaede and Kagome started to work on her so she wouldn't die, she was very close to it already. After a few hours of removing poisons and stitching her up, then finally bandages, Kagome sat down beside Sango's bedside silently. Said girl opened her golden eyes weakly and looked up, a cold towel placed on her forehead as she gave Kagome a weak smile. "Gomen, Kagome. I'm sorry.." She said in a quiet voice but the other just smiled softly, stroking her cheek gently so she wouldn't disturb any of the scratches on her face. Sango closed her eyes and almost purred at how warm her hand was, she was wagging her tail though, Kagome didn't know what it was so she grabbed it, yanking slightly, making Sango yelp helplessly. This made Kagome giggle a little and move her bangs out of her face, she brushed her ears, making Sango try to push her ears onto Kagome's hand more, making the latter laugh slightly and continue rubbing her warm pointed ears. Sango continued murring and went to sleep soundly as her ears twitched adorably, her body going lax, her only movement was that of her chest rising and falling evenly.

InuYasha walked in and looked around, seeing this as his own ears twitched, he'd noticed that the other two fox youkai were no longer there, he didn't smell them, he knew they had went back to where they came from. He grunted and looked at the two silently, but him being clueless had no idea what was going on as usual, he didn't really care either. Kagome stood and walked outside to get a breath of fresh air, her muscles relaxing as she looked out at the clear waters near Kaede's village. Her eyes watered and she wiped away the tears that threatened to fall once more. "I don't understand... I thought she loved that woman…" She couldn't believe that Sango was alive and but not too well, and had come back to her, her eyes shone a little when she remembered the soft feel of those fox ears on her warm hands. She smiled and continued to look out at the expanse of water before standing up, she didn't know how long it had been since she'd first went out, she didn't really care either, as long as she had Sango back. She walked back into the hut and looked down, going to sit beside Sango's bed, the latter was laying there with another cloth on her forehead, her wounds could be heard healing from a small sizzling sound. Kagome looked down and started to rub her fox ears silently, which got a small purring noise from Sango, who opened her eyes slightly, smiling up at Kagome sweetly.

"Kagome…. That feels so good…" She whimpered a little from such an immense pleasure being placed on her adorable ears, she almost fell asleep again as her head was on Kagome's lap, she gazed up at her with shimmering golden eyes, pools of gold were what they looked like. This small gesture made Kagome giggle a little, she found that oh so amusing, Sango wagged her tail and blinked curiously, wondering what was so funny as her ears twitched involuntarily. Kirara was curled up by her head as she nuzzled into her neck as she always did when tired. Shippo was fast asleep on his pallet beside the fireplace, he hadn't done much in Sango's time away, he'd been lazing around as usual, Miroku was sitting down with his eyes closed against a wall silently, thinking about everything ranging from women to his wind tunnel. InuYasha was laying down while propped on an elbow from boredom, his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep for once. Kagome seemed to be the only one busy with caressing or even paying attention to Sango for that matter, she rubbed her newly healed cheek with a smile as she stretched, laying beside Sango to keep her warm, she was under the blanket with her, draping an arm around her waist as she fell into a light sleep herself.

By morning, Sango was already able to get up and walk so she was out, getting a little fresh air outside of the hut, Kagome was inside, so Sango decided to walk back in to see what was going on. She saw Kagome with her head in a book silently, reading up for her homework, a notebook right beside her as she grumbled to herself. "Kagome…may we take a walk together please?" Sango asked uncertainly as Kagome looked up at her and nodded, which made the Tajiya wag her dark brown and white tail a little, her ears twitched as she inhaled Kagome's scent silently. She turned and started walking out as she saw the priestess behind her, she yawned a little, showing her retracted yet sharp fangs, she stretched as her muscles shifted and cracked a little, she was genuinely happy to be back with her friends. They walked in companionable silence until they got to the grassy hill with the stream at the bottom, Sango sat down, followed by Kagome, who sat close to the former in case she needed someone to lean on. "Kagome, let me just say I'm sorry for everything…I never meant for that to happen, I had no control over it." Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders, making her blush a little as she looked down, the Tajiya chuckled when she saw this then smiled softly, looking at her. "I never loved Kira, there was actually someone else." Kagome's eyes widened and she started to get up silently, but she got pulled down by Sango, who was smiling softly as she looked at her. "Don't go, I haven't finished yet." Kagome nodded weakly and looked at her curiously, wondering what was going on now that Sango said she had someone else. "What do you mean Sango?" She asked as she looked down, her eyes watering a little with un-fallen tears that she quickly wiped away, all unnoticed by Sango. "I love her like no other, she isn't from around here, with long black hair and dusk blue eyes. She always makes others smile, no matter what the cost, and she doesn't want anything in return. She's beautiful and sweet, smart to boot. Do you know who I am referring to?" Sango asked slyly, knowing that Kagome was blushing furiously, she nodded and looked away, but Sango used her hands, being careful not to scratch her. Sango looked deep into her eyes and kissed her lips softly, smirking as she did so. Kagome's eyes widened and she slowly closed them, kissing back rather shyly as she stopped, her cheeks bright red. "I…I…I love you too Sango…" She whispered and rested against said girl, who's tail was going wild with excitement from her new found love.

The two stood and entwined their fingers when they heard small yelps coming from inside of the hut, they ran and Sango's mouth fell open as two fox demon pups were laying there while Kirara curled around them, Tsuki smirked and watched from outside, Sango nor Kagome knew she was there, she ran off before they could notice anything. "You all…meet my children, Sakura and Hana." Kagome giggled seeing how much alike Sango they were, she would help to raise them as her own since Sango was now her love. She walked over and rubbed their ears, making them squirm and giggle in their sleep silently. They each had long black hair and brown fox ears and tail, they nuzzled each other and continued sleeping soundly. Sango went and lay down, followed by Kagome, who lay beside Sango while the two kits were in between them as they all drifted off to sleep silently. InuYasha and Miroku watched on silently then Miroku sighed, knowing he had to find another woman to bear his child, but InuYasha was still as dense as ever, not even caring nor knowing what happened.

Later on, two years afterward, Sango had courted Kagome for the time that they were together, then Kagome finally let Sango mate her, but on one condition; Sango had to get married the human way. She would happily oblige to it but she didn't like the idea of leaving the feudal era just to do so. She had to keep her tail and ears in, much to her disdain and anger, but Kagome made up for it by giving her fiancé pleasures beyond compare as a reward. Sango was in complete bliss but hated it when she accidentally sat on her tail, making her growl out in pain, but lucky for her Kagome had the perfect remedy for it. A make out session in her bed, her mother had learned to accept it, knowing she could do nothing to change it. Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist protectively as she snarled at what ever male dared to approach her. She actually beat Hojo into a pulp when he touched her, Kagome grabbed her tail from her pants and yanked it, making Sango pout silently, putting her tail back as she looked down at the broken mess that used to be a man. She rubbed the back of her head and snickered a little, Kagome glared, making her stop and apologize to him although he couldn't hear it, his body was too mangled, he passed out from pain. A few months after that, Sango wore a feminine suit to their wedding and Kagome wore a long white dress with flower trimmings and such, making her look like goddess, not to mention she grew her hair out down her back, just like Sango wanted. From there on they had a blissful life, living between the modern era and the feudal one, Sango got a job in Kagome's school as a gym teacher's assistant, seeing how healthy she was.

Kagome finished High School and graduated, before completing college and such. She and Sango had wonderful lives from then on, InuYasha and Miroku had actually found new women to marry, The Hanyou got a wolf girl, and Miroku married the daughter of some rich general, which in turn got him a pretty good life. Shippo had grown into a fine young man, living in Kaede's village until he came of age. Kirara was living with the married couple as a regular house cat, but Sango still trained her on a regular basis for both of them to stay fit. Kagome also gave birth, to a beautiful fox hanyou with midnight black hair and black ears, Sango had also kept her two children, who'd grown up to be fine teenagers.

**END.**

**No more for this, but I will make a sequel to it if I get reviews to do so.**


End file.
